1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to communicate with an external device and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a data processing system in which when a document to be uploaded to a server is selected on a client computer, the server causes the client computer to display a list of upload candidate folders. The data processing system starts a document upload processing when an upload folder to which the selected documents are to be uploaded is selected from the list of upload candidate folders on the client computer.